Revolting Rhymes
Revolting Rhymes is a collection of Roald Dahl poems published in 1982, that re-interpret popular fairy tales. The poems are illustrated by Quentin Blake. Contents There are a total of six poems in the book. In Cinderella, one of the ugly stepsisters switches her shoe with the one Cinderella left behind at the ball. However, when the prince sees whom the shoe fits, he decides not to marry her, and instead cuts off her head. When the prince removes the head of the second stepsister and makes to do the same to Cinderella, she wishes to be married instead to a decent man. Her fairy godmother grants this wish and marries her to a simple jam-maker. In Jack and the Beanstalk, the beanstalk grows golden leaves towards the top. Jack's mother sends him up to fetch them, but when Jack hears the giant threaten to eat him, he descends without collecting any of the gold. Jack's mother then ascends herself, but is eaten. Undeterred, Jack decides to bathe, and then climbs up and collects the leaves himself, as the giant was unable to smell him after he had bathed. Now rich, Jack resolves to bathe every day. Snow White and the Seven Dwarves begins familiarly, but after the huntsman agrees not to kill Snow White, she takes a job as a cook and maid for seven jockeys in the city. The jockeys are compulsive gamblers on horse racing, but are not particularly successful. Snow White resolves to help them, and sneaks back to steal the magic mirror, which can correctly predict the winning horse and makes the seven jockeys (and Snow White) millionaires, with the moral that "Gambling is not a sin / Providing that you always win". Goldilocks describes the criminal activities of a wench who ransacks the house of a family of bears — stealing food, breaking antique furniture, and soiling their freshly made beds with her muddy feet. Instead of escaping, the title character is eventually eaten as a punishment for these transgressions. In 1993, Goldilocks was on the NCH video called My Best Friends along with Pingu, Postman Pat, The Pre-School Shows, 3 Classics of The Herbs, SuperTed kicks up the dust from 1982 & Paddington Bear, Noddy, Rupert and others. In Little Red Riding Hood and the Wolf, the wolf enters the grandmother's house and devours her before putting on her clothes in order to eat Little Red Riding Hood next. Riding Hood is not disturbed however, and calmly pulls a pistol out of her knickers and shoots the wolf ("The small girl smiles/Her eyelid flickers/She whips a pistol from her knickers/She aims it at the creature's head and BANG! BANG! BANG! she shoots him ... dead.") — yielding her a new wolfskin coat. In The Three Little Pigs, the wolf quickly blows down the houses of straw and sticks, devouring the first two pigs. The third house of bricks is too strong, so the wolf resolves to come back that evening with dynamite. The third pig has other plans, however, and asks Little Red Riding Hood to come and deal with the wolf. Ever the sharpshooter, Red Riding Hood gains a second wolfskin coat and a pigskin traveling case. Category:Children's books by Roald Dahl Category:Children's poetry Category:1982 books Category:Poetry collections Category:Literature featuring anthropomorphic characters it:Versi perversi nl:Gruwelijke rijmen no:Ramperim og ville vers